


Break Me Bad

by thouartjin



Category: BTS Jungkook - Fandom, bts jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartjin/pseuds/thouartjin
Summary: Jimin had to choose between his dreams and love of his life. He didn't realize his decision would com back haunting him four years later.





	Break Me Bad

Jimin scratched his scalp for the nth time of the day. Sitting for almost two hours in a meeting does not help, with the hot and humid summer just peeking out window sills of their meeting room. The roots of his worn-out-supposed-to-be-strawberry-blonde hair are showing itself already seeking for help as Jimin ignored it for the third time this week. Maybe tomorrow he thought. He'll dye his hair tomorrow, among other things he should have done already but left them in the bottom list of his priorities.

He's rattled. He's been on edge this past week and he is beyond furious on not knowing the reason why his fingernail is almost falling off if thumb for chewing it. He doesn't know why. This is bad. He knew it was bad. Something bad is coming. 

"...and how about you Jimin?" Jimin sharply snapped out of his trance the second he heard his name, so quickly he thought about buying a new neck anytime soon.  
"uhhn... what about me hyung?" He asked, holding his neck in place, wincing a little.  
"Hyung asked if noticed a change after his hip replacement surgery" Taehyung said, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Hi I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm the new member of the group, please take good care of me. I promise to do my best too and get along with everyone."

Due to lack of air in his lungs, Jimin didn't see the movement of the figure in front of him. He realized it was too late to run away when he felt the words vibrate from his ears.

"I Promise to get along with the others hyung, I'd do my best to fulfill it but I can't be so sure in the long run. Especially to you. After all, between the two of us, you're the one who's bad at promises."


End file.
